Wireless access systems typically include wireless access nodes, such as base stations, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless access system includes many wireless access nodes to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with individual wireless coverage areas associated with each wireless access node. The wireless access nodes exchange user communications and overhead communications between wireless user devices and a core network of the wireless communication system over backhaul communication links.
The wireless access system also typically transfers information to the user devices to indicate incoming voice calls, text messages, network alerts, or other alerts and messages. This information, often referred to as pages, is routed through the wireless access nodes to reach the user devices via a paging channel. Indicators of available pages are sometimes shared by many user devices.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a wireless access system. The method includes exchanging wireless communications with a plurality of user devices using a first communication mode that uses a first frequency spectrum and a second communication mode that uses a second frequency spectrum. The method also includes transferring a first bit sequence using the first communication mode to a first set of the user devices to indicate the presence of first pages pending on a paging channel portion of the first communication mode. The method also includes transferring a second bit sequence using the second communication mode to a second set of the user devices to indicate the presence of second pages pending on a paging channel portion of the second communication mode, where the second set of the of user devices tune away from the first communication mode to the second communication mode to receive the second bit sequence. The method also includes configuring a third set of the of user devices to tune away from the first communication mode to the second communication mode to check for the presence of third pages pending on the paging channel portion of the second communication mode.
What is also disclosed is a wireless access system. The wireless access system includes a transceiver system configured to exchange wireless communications with a plurality of user devices using a first communication mode that uses a first frequency spectrum and a second communication mode that uses a second frequency spectrum, and a processing system configured to determine a first set of the user devices, a second set of the user devices, and a third set of the user devices. The transceiver system is configured to transfer a first bit sequence using the first communication mode to the first set of the user devices to indicate the presence of first pages pending on a paging channel portion of the first communication mode. The transceiver system is also configured to transfer a second bit sequence using the second communication mode to the second set of the user devices to indicate the presence of second pages pending on a paging channel portion of the second communication mode, where the second set of the of user devices tune away from the first communication mode to the second communication mode to receive the second bit sequence. The transceiver system is also configured to instruct the third set of the of user devices to tune away from the first communication mode to the second communication mode to check for the presence of third pages pending on the paging channel portion of the second communication mode.